


You Fancy Some Coffeh Love?

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, innapropriate conversation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet in a coffe shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

''hmmmhp'' Harry moan's as he wakes up walking down stair's hoping to make coffe but that was a different story when he got down stair's in the kicthen ''FUCK!'' Harry screamed there was no coffe he needed coffe to start his day if he goes all day without it he get's super cranky remembering the coffe shop just a couple block's down the street he showered grabbed his wallet and phone got in his car and drove down to the shop to get coffe it was a little peaceful coffe shop you could read,work on your computer with the free wifi they had Harry just walked in with the intention's of buying his coffe and leaving but he decided to stay for a couple hour's and read a book or two ''Uhhh can i get a black coffeh and a bannanut muffin?'' Harry asked the women working the cash register ''That'll be 2.50 please'' ''Here you go ma'm'' Harry handed her the money taking his coffe and muffin setting the muffin down on the table but taking his coffe with him to scope out some book's but before he could even get to shelve's he accidently tripped over a chair that had been pulled out but not pushed back and he ended up spilling coffe on the bloke sitting at the nearest table ''OI!!!'' the man screamed as Harry spilled hot coffe on the man and knocked his coffe over as well

 

''OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY!'' Harry said to the man as he was getting up from the floor ''I tripped over this chair'' pointing to the chair on the Floor ''I-i-i-i'm gonne go again i'm so sorry i-'' as Harry started to walk off in direction of the bookshelf ''Hey!'' the lad called for Harry ''Huh?'' Harry said confused as he turned around looking at the bloke he spilled his coffe on ''You talking to me?'' Harry asked dumbfounded ''Well you did spill your coffeh on me so yeah i'd say i'm talking to you'' Harry laughes at the lad he's kinda sassy harry thought to himself ''Yes?'' ''Would you mind buying more coffeh's for us?'' ''uhh sure no problem would you like a muffin as well?'' Harry asked wondering if the man was a little hungry ''No thank's just a mocha latte and come sit with me'' ''Ok'' Harry said as before walking back to the counter to get two more coffe's then walked back to his table to grab his muffin ''So uh wat's your name?'' ''Harry and you?'' Louis smiled ''Cute name i'm Louis'' Harry blushed for a moment at louis calling his name 'cute' ''Thank's'' after a second of silence louis start's speaking ''So you live around these part's yeah?'' ''Yeah i live down the block 5643 Brokewood blue house on the left

 

with a cute little lemom tree in the yard'' after Harry told Louis where he lived finally looking up from his muffin he was playing with he notcied Louis staring at him it felt awkward ''Is there uh something wrong?'' Harry asked curious as to why Louis sas staring at him like he was the most amazing thing he's seen all day ''No it's just-'' Louis stopped wat he was saying trying to figure out wat to say and how to say tt ''Your eyes there amazingly beautiful there like these really pretty bright green'' Harry then proceeded to blush again ''Um thank's'' Louis noticing was he said flustered the boy he smiled a little ''You have a really adorable smile'' Harry said watching now watching Louis blush the same as him ''Thank's......can i have some?'' Louis asked pointing to the muffin harry bought for himself ''Sure here'' Harry handing Louis the muffin as there finger's brushed but louis wasn't letting go ''You have really smooth hand's'' making Harry blush once again he pulled back fast ''Uh thank's'' ''So you single? have any kid's? married?'' Louis threw all the question's at Harry as he thought hard how to answer being careful a to not embarass himself ''Uhh i am single.......i have no kid's but i plan to adopt in the future.....and i guess my answer also answer's your last question'' ''Hmm'' Harry had a few of his own he'd like to ask ''Wat about you?''

 

Louis stopped poking at the half devoured muffin ''Well uh let's see i am single.........have no kid's but plan to in the future......anything else you'd like to know about me?'' Harry thought for a moment ''How old are you?'' Louis smiled that amazing adorible smile that harry likes wait wat? jeez harry just met the bloke and already he's picking thing's out he likes about him and possible flirting without even knowing of he's gay or not ''23 you?'' Louis' answer pulling Harry from his thought's ''19'' Harry trying to think of another question he want's to ask Louis if he's gay but he doesn't wat to offend the lad but then he figures wat the hell you know he's most likely never gonna see him again ''Are you gay louis?'' Louis snapped his head up shortly after finishing the last of Harry's muffin to answer Harry ''Yeah you?'' ''Yep j figured that i was gay when i kissed this boy i thought was cute in the 4th grade and from then on it's been guy's for me and i just-i can't imagine-'' ''Fucking a girl?'' Louis interupted finshing for Harry ''Yeah'' Harry said laughing with Louis ''i figured i was gay when i fucked my geometry teacher in the 10th grade....tt was one day after class he asked me to Stay to discuss 

 

my grades after everyone left he closed the door locked it shut closed the curtain's and threw me on his desk and ravished me i was moaning so loud i could swear the campus could hear it got really heated when he started to moan naughty thing's in my ear i swear it was the most amazing thing ever he was biting my neck leavin hickey's and when he really started to pound into me i couldn't take it beacause by then he was hitting my prostate with every thrust my eyes had rolled to the back of my head it was just-........it was fucking hot'' by now Harry had gotten hard hearing about louis being fucked by his teacher he had a pained look on his face trying not to let the obvious fact that he had the hardest boner in the world ''You ok?'' Louis asked noticing the weird look Harry had on his face ''Yeah i'm fine'' Harry said adjusting himself ''Mmmm'' he accidently let out a little moan 'SHIT!' he thought now Louis would know for sure se was hard ''Are you hard Harry?'' Louis asked ''Yeah....sorry it was your story it got Me-'' ''Horny?'' Harry laughed ''Yeah..sorry'' ''It's quiet alright how big are you?'' Harry eyes widened at Louis' auestion ''Ummm 9 inche's'' Harry was now blushing a vry very bright red

 

''Mmmm'' Louis aoan's at Harry ''Wat about you?'' Harry figured since Louis asked such a personal question he could ask it back ''About the same as uou'' by then Harry looked at his watch ''Well uhh it's getting late i should be heading home it was nice meeting you Louis'' Harry smiled getting up from the little table chair ''You To'' Louis said waving at Harry and smiling Harry smiled back and waved


	2. Is It Fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't think he'll see Louis again but fate has other plans

As Harry was walking to the parking lot to get to his car he was already thinking about that Louis fellow he can't believe he told him how big his dick is he never thought he would be talking with a stranger about how big his penis is after realizing that he was standing infront of the drivers seat thinking about Louis he finally got in drove and away from the coffe place as it didn't take long for Harry to start thinking about Louis he thought about how he would look with Louis he kinda has a crush on him he has everything Harry would want in a guy hes sassy,cheeky,and funny,and can make Harry blush for a million miles all this made Harry smile because hes finally found someone he can be with and be happy with not to mention his first boyfriend since the 8th grade.

 

Harry was going over their earlier conversation the more he thought about it the more he smiled he remembers Louis saying that he would like kids in his future and thats a key factor in Harrys life hes always wanted kids even when he was 16 he always told his mom he wanted kids and the right dad to raise them with and Harry thinks Louis might be that dad....WHOA WHAT THE FUCK?! Harry thought he was getting his hopes up and being silly hes never going to see Louis again so why try and picture a future with him this made Harry sad he really thought he'd found the one.

 

As he got into the shower he usually had a wank in the there before he went to bed to calm his nerves this time instead of some hot acotr or singer in his fantasy it was Louis he imagined fucking him against his kitchen counter spread out with his asshole on display pink and puckered just waiting to be fucked into nothing as Harry imagined how tight Louis ass would be he began to stroke his cock faster and tighten his grip on his cock Harry never had such an intense masterbation before heavy breathing,teasing himself thinking about Louis,and whimpering he usually just moaned the whole time but this was amazing Harry thought as he pumped his hand up and down one last time and came.

 

After he got out of the shower he knocked out and fell straight to sleep Harry usually watched an episode or two of the x-factor before he knew it morning had come ''man i must have gotten a good nights sleep'' Harry said to himself as he looked at the time on the clock next to him it read 9:50 he overslept Harry was usually up by 7 or 8 so he could get a jog in before he went to the hospital to visit his friend for the past few days Niall his bestfriend and the first person he came out to has HIV hes fine he takes his medication but he got the flew and had to go to the hospital and Harry checks up on him from time to time to see how hes doing they should realese him by 2morrow and Harry offered him his guest bedroom and why not? hes feeling a little lonley so why not ask your bestfriend to come love with you.

 

The fact that Niall has HIV doesn't scare Harry like it doesn other people he loves and always will as he got up out of bed he didn't even bother with a shower he just put on some deoderent and picked out his nicest clothes grabbed his keys and wallet and went to buy coffe DAM IT! Harry thought he still hasn't bought any coffe as drives up to the coffe place he was yesterday he ordered his two coffe's he was going to need them even though he got plenty of sleep last night hes going to be out the rest of the day so he'd need his energy he repeated waht he did yesterday except this time checking.

 

For any stray chairs to ctrip over before he went to find a book to read as he made his way to a section not bothering to read the label above on the ceiling Harry saw 50 Shades Of Gray ''pretty hot book isn't it?'' a familiar voiced asked from behind him as Harry turned around he saw Louis so suprised and happy to see him he smiled like a goofball and said ''uh yeah it is i like to think of it as a steamy romance'' Harry said picking up the book ''so uh fancy runing into you here Harry was it?'' Louis said it took a second before Harry came back to the real wolrd ''sorry got.....distracted'' Harry said awkwardly he was looking at Louis ass in a very tight pair of jeans.

 

As Harry started walking back to his table to his coffes he sat down to be alone but met with light blue eyes ''mind if i sit with you?'' Louis asked ''uh sure'' Harry said he wanted to get up and start dancing he never thought he would see Louis again he was over the moon right now and just so excited that wat comes of his mouth next is out of pure excitement but not exactly a lie either ''would you like to go on a date?'' he has Louis undevided attention from then on making the sassy boy smile Harry had a not forming in his stoumache afraid that the Louis would reject him saying hes to young for him there is a 4 year gap after all but Harry doesn't think thats alot....is it? ''yes i was wondering when you were going to ask me i was kinda hoping yesterday you would've said something but its alright''.

 

'All thats matters is that your asking me now'' Louis said and gosh if Harry didn't love the sassy and smug side of Louis ''heres my number'' Louis said as he was scribbling number on a napkin ''i'm expecting a call tonight when you get home curly and if you dont call me i'll call you and you deffinatly don't want to answer my calls'' Louis warned him before kissing Harry on his cheek ''bye curly'' Louis said into Harrys ear before he left out of the coffe shop leaving a blushing Harry with his coffe it took him a few minutes to finish his coffe and think about what hes going to talk to Louis about on the phone.

As Harry got up from his eat in the coffe shop he realized that he still has the rest of the day ahead of him he kind of wanted to just be lazy and go home so he can have an excuse to call Louis but he didn't he went by the studio shop and bought 300$ worth of studio equipment he bought a mic,a phaser 3,000 which made any kind of beat that exists or you want to exist,and he bought a piano he actually ordered that before hand but still paid for it something about how he didn't pay shipping and handling.

 

After he paid for his items the people promised that they'd have the piano to the house before he got home he hoped so he wants to try all his new equipment and see just how high quality they claim it to be Harry had always had dreamed of becoming a singer of course i didn't happen but he still likes to sing in his spear time he actually lives above a music producer and hadn't even realized it the guy said he heard Harry singing one night and knew he had talent so he gave Harry his card and told him to call when hes ready.

 

He never did Harry doesn't think he'll make it as a singer even though he had a highclass producer tell him he has talent but he still just doubts that he'll make it he tells himself that he won't he just doesn't believe that he could go big like all the stars it makes him mad to think about all the people that are stars some of them take advantage of their fame some with money some with power they over use it and Harry is afraid of becoming like that hes never been a power hungry person and never depended on money to fix his problems.

 

and he didn't want to become that person Harry loves his life the way it is jobless,happy,and simple people always wonder how Harry can afford all these highclass things and never go broke his dad sends him money every month 10,000$ he makes sure he pays his bills first,and goes grocery shopping before he buys material things he has priorities and always follows them no matter what Harry was always thinking about how he doesn't work he feels lazy he doesn't want people to think hes lazy and never has to work a day in his life.

 

He wants to find a job but all the jobs he sourrounded buy are so simple he wants to work his butt off with something hard but instead his choices are being a coffe burista,flipping burgers,and maning a cash register these jobs are all to simple making coffe is fucking easy,flipping burgers exactly what it is flipping burgers,and manin cash registers fucking counting money all day and giving people their exact change Harry needed something more complicated for his simple life and none of those jobs fit his life description AT ALL.

 

Thinking about all these things Harry hadn't even realized that he'd alreadt parked in the hospital parking lot and completely forgot that he was going to see Niall as he realized he was parked he got out and when into the hospital and asked for Niall apparently he changed rooms ''room 505 down the hall make a left then go down the next hall there should be a soda machine in it and make two rights and his room is right on the corner'' the desk nirse said like it was the fucking simpilest thing in the fucking world but nonetheless he found it.

 

''Hey nialler how you been mate?'' Harry asked as he opened his room door ''HEY HARRY!!!'' Niall practically screamed as he heard Harry and pulled him downon the bed in a bear hug Niall gave the best hugs when he was excited or happy Harry loves those hugs they always made him feel better whenever something was bothering him after realeasing Harry Niall patted open spot on his bed for Harry to sit on ''i've been doing good the doctor says its nothing life threatining i just need to be more careful about my health and keep taking my meds i'll be fine''.

 

Niall said trying to ease Harrys worry it worked a little ''ok well when you come home tomorrow i'll be sure to order all your meds and make sure to put them in oder in the cabinet and-'' Niall grabed Harrys arm to make him stop talking ''Harry there not letting me out tomorrow'' Niall told him with a sorry kind of tone to his voice he knew it made Harry happy to have him with him at all times so when Niall said this Harry got this pissed look on his face then proceeded to raise his voice a bit ''WELL WHY THE FUCK NOT?!'' 

 

ok make that screaming a bit ''something about keeping me here for observation i don't know'' Niall said hoping that Harry would just back off and luckily for his and Harrys sake he did ''fine how for long are they planing on keeping you?'' Harry asked hoping its not as long as they kept his the first time he checked in to the hospital ''just another week or so no to long'' Niall assured ''alright well you should go home and get some sleep and let me get some sleep'' Niall said the last sentence jokingly ''i love you nialler'' Harry said before he left.

 

As Harry left the hospital he was going to go home but he realized that he hadn't been to the store so he went and only got one thing coffe so now he wouldn't have to drive to that dam coffe shop every morning Harry thought about how he should tell Niall that he can sing and how he got an offer from a music producer to make an albumb since Niall told him hes positive Harry thought he'd at least owed it to him so he would tell him when he picks him up in about a week or so.

 

 

By the time Harry drove back from the grocery store it was already late so he decided to go home and as he was driving hime he thought about calling Louis of course he wanted to call Louis but just didn't know what they would talk about its not like they're bestfriends its not easy to start a conversation with a stranger he started to get nervous and even thought about chickening out but wasn't a conversation starter as he got turned off his car and got out to go inside he grabbed the bad with his coffe ingrediants in it.

 

And his brand new studio equipment after he put up the coffe Harry went to the his room and saw his brand new piano there before he got home just like the peopl promised him it would be he imidiatly sat dow on the stool that came with it and played a random note a book with instructrions in it on how to play Harry already knew how to play he was so excited the he let out a little squeel there was no other feeling like playing the piano for Harry he couldn't describe the feeling but he loved it.

 

After playing with his piano for a bit he fished his iphone out of his pocket and stared at it for almost 20 minutes before putting it on his new iphone speaker box he bought when he got the phone he took out Louis number and used the voice automated person on his phone to help him call Louis he said the numbers at the phone and it started riging but Harry started to get distracted he had remembered a song by the The Fray that required the piano and he started playing it and singing not realizing that Louis had answered his phone.

 

''The how i cant re-call now i'm staring at once was the walls seperating east and west now they meet admist the broad daylight so this is where you are and this is where is am somewhere between unsure and a hundred...........its hard i must confess i'm banking on the rest to clear away cuz we have spoken everything everything short of i love.........your right where you are from right where i am somewhere between unsure and a hundred somewhere between unsure and a hundred.......... and who's to say its wrong and who's to say that its not right where we should be for now''.

 

As Harry paused on that note to play the melody on the piano Louis fianlly speaks up and says something ''wow curly you have such a beautiful voice i had no idea'' Louis said startling Harry not knowing that Louis heard him fell off the piano stool and took some notes down with him making Louis giggle ''you alright love?'' Louis asked worried that he might have given Harry a heart attack ''yeah i'm fine just uh fell over on the floor'' Harry said getting up to sit on the stool wincing as he grabbed his side.

 

''So i was just saying that you have a lovely voice i didn't know you sang or that you are a fan of The Fray'' Harry was suprised that Louis knew about The Fray if tructh be told Louis looked like he didn't get out much to Harry ''uhhh well i have an ok voice if you even want to call it a voice and i had no idea you like The Fray'' Harry said astonishment evident in his voice ''well yeah they make great music don't you think?'' Louis asked wondering if Harry really knew much about music or if he just listened to it.

 

''Yeah i'd say i have to agree the way Issac writes his songs and sings them with emotion and hundred i think is the most emotional one out of all the albumbs just simply because what its about you know being in that doubtful state in wether you love someone or not and just the feel with it its amazing i love playing it on the piano ita amazing how you can feel it through you i just love all the emotions'' Harry said leaving Louis speechless ''so you really do know about music'' Louis said satisfief with the answer Harry gave him Harry laughed in disbelief ''well of course i do music is the only thing i live for practically for''.

 

Louis smiled at that hoping to one day be what Harry lived for ''well alright Harry i guess i'll let you go and get back to your playing but next time you call me i want you to sing something to me yeah?'' Louis asked hoping Harry wouldn't decline he didn't ''um sure see you later Louis'' Harry said trying not to sound dissapointed that he has to hang up his phone and go to bed he wishes he could talk to Louis all night ''night curly''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um? so i found time to do a second chapter short i kno but i'll be adding more to this chapter so hope you enjoyed


	3. Wow You To?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Louis about his fucked up family and his bipolar disorder and Louis reveals a secret of his own and will Niall ever get out of the dam shower?! xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer?

''Night Louis see you tomorrow'' Harry said but as he was about to hang up Louis says something ''tomorrow?'' he asked in confusion making Harry smile he tols Louis ''our date bye Louis'' Harry laughed as he hung up on Louis wondering if that was a bit to mean or not after getting up from his piano he strips all his clothes off and jumps into bed.

 

As Harry laid down and got comfortable he couldn't wait for his date with Louis tomorrow infact he was so excited that he stayed up till 3 AM thinking about that date and ovethinking every little thing he wants to do and not do but he finally falls asleep after all his thinking he knocked out.

 

As soon as he woke up he thought about the date he has with Louis a smile crept up on his features he couldn't wait for the date that would change his life or so he thought his past wasn't one to exactly marvel at his family was beyond dysfunctional everybody in his family is bipolar except for Harry hes not saying hes better than them.

 

But hes just not as mental as they are he does have his episodes but he hasn't had one in about 2 years the last one he had was before the new year his ex-boyfriend always insulted his family and there mental condition and Harry decided that he'd had enough and just blew up he threw things across their apartment making his ex flee in fear he loved his family no matter how messed up they were.

 

His name was Jay Harry met him in highschool he seemed like an ok guy at first but then as the relationship relaxed he became demaning thats when Harry contemplated on wether to break up with him or not he decided not to because he felt that if he did he wouldn't have anybody sure he has his family but they would most likely scream in his face and forget it happened the next day.

 

thats when Harry started singing after his breakup with Jay his first song ever written was ''Monster'' it was kind of rockish he never sang or performed it but he still kept the song he wrote it about his family and their mental condition the next song came right after his episode with Jay ''Thinking About You''.

 

Harry had a very colorful past and hopes one day he can forget about or just push it to the side and not let it ruin his oppertunities like his date with Louis he was starting to regret asking out Louis if he ever told Louis about his family and his relationship with his ex he would think hes crazy and never talk to him again just like Jay did.

 

Thinking about all these things made Harry tired he wanted to slump back down in his bed and pull the covers over his head but he decided he needed to get up and go for his morning run he ran 5 miles every morning and always made it back at noon just in time for lucnh and after a run like that Harry definatley worked up an appetite.

 

Harry worked out when he wasn't playing with his new studio equipment sometimes he would be working on a song or just played around making beats calling himself ''de-j Styles'' two of the songs hes working on are about Louis and hoped one day he would be able to share them with him hes already named one of them while on his morning run ''Howl'' now all he needs to do is put some lyrics together and hes got a song.

 

As soon as Harry jumped in the shower he heard someone in his house Harry got scared he knew it wasn't anyone he knew because no one he knew lived in town so he got out of the shower and threw sone clothes on to go out and see who had broken in he grabbed his pocket knive off of his dresser flung it around until the blade came out as the shadow crept into view Harry attacked it.

 

Putting the blade to the intruders throat realizing it was Niall Harry immediatly removing the balde from his throat making it go back in the slot in an expert manor ''fucking show off'' Niall laughed as he got up from the floor ''What the fuck are you doing here? and how did you get in?''.

 

''Well they let me out early they told me that i was done with the extra tests and they didn't find anything else wrong with me so i signed all the paperwork called a taxi to get here and just popped open the window in the living room'' Niall explained he then hugged Harry.

 

Harry was thankful that Niall got out of the hospital early he wa starting to get lonley he also wanted someone to tell all his thoughts and decisions to and he also needed to spill the beans about his singing and that he writes music ''Nialler there is something i need to tell you'' Harry said looking down at his lap figditing with his hands he doesn't want to tell Niall not because he doesn't trust him with his feelings but because when he writes songs they're very personal and hes very scared about how Niall will react.

 

''I-i-i write and sing songs'' Harry says and cringes at the words that are coming from his mouth as hes looking for a suprised reaction on Nialls face all he found is a smile he sat there not saying anything but still with that weird smile on his face so Harry smiled back not saying anything either he absolutly adored Niall and loved him just as much as he loved anyone or anything in the world he was Harrys prince he always knew when and how to cheer Harry up and never bailed on him no matter what or the situation.

 

''I already knew that you wanker i was just waiting for you to tell me.....on your terms'' Niall said as they got up from the couch and hugged eachothr for the second time that day Harry will admit thats hes in love with Niall and nothing will ever change that but its not the type of love where you fuck and its just a friendly love but it still went beyond that Harry couldn't explain it.

 

It was about 5:00 when they finished talking and catching up when he heard his phone ring he left it in his room as he got up to get it Niall then took it upon himself to answer the door when he heard the bell ring Harry always told Niall never to answer the door and let him do it but because Niall is Niall he answers it and a slim boy with a pudge appears and hair that reminded Niall of feathers and he also has a great ass.

 

''Wow you have a nice ass'' Niall said not caring at all that hes hitting on a stranger and since Niall has absolutly no shame at all he then proceeds to grab said strangers ass and giving it a hard squeez making the other boy laugh he was just about to smack it as that was the moment that Harry choose to return and had horror plastered across his fae at the sight before him ''NIALL JAMES HORAN!!!''.

 

Harry yelled as he grabbed Nialls hand and told him to take a shower and get ready to go to the neighborhood gym ''uh hi come in'' Harry said after a long and uncomfortable silence as Louis steped in the house he closed the door behind him and walked to his bedroom with Louis behind him he never thought Louis would actually come visit him at his house but its happening.

 

And he coudn't be more nervous as they walked around his bedroom Harrys anxiety rocketed sky high he has his most intimate things in his bedroom and never liked anybody in it besides Niall ''Nice house curly oh and you have a one of those fancy pianos since this is the only in here i'm guessing this is the one that i made you fall from lastnight'' Louis said smirking at Harry.

 

Harrys heart was practicaly jumping out of his chest not taking notice that Louis had gotten close to his ''song drawer'' he steps foward to stop Louis from opening it but it was to late Louis had already seen the first sheet of a song Harry wrote it was one about Louis he had just finished it and didn't want Louis making fun of him for being sappy.

 

picking up a paper filled with lyrics front and back that read ''Howl'' assuming Louis had already read the first line since he was smirking he decided to finally say something but before he could get a word out Louis interupted him ''sing it for me curly?'' he asked Harry was very confused he thought they were supposed to be on a date had Louis wanted to stay in and listen to Harry sing?.

 

Louis infact did as he handed Harry the paper he took it and sat down on the little chair by his dresser and turned on the phaser 3,000 and set the beat Louis smiled in amazement at the machine ''wow thats incredible'' Louis said looking from the machine up at Harry making him blush Harry was always afraid of being intimate it is his worst fear but he would break it if it meant being with Louis.

 

Realizing they've just been sitting there Harry decides to do vocal warmups quickly then he began to change the settings on the phaser to the beat he wanted he was so nervous and not just because he was singing to someone but because that someone is Louis hes practicaly seranading him Harry thought smiling a bit before he started singing and playing the piano.

 

''If only you could see the beast you made of me i'd held it in but now it seems you've set it runing free screaming in the dark i howl when we're apart drag my teeth across your chest to tatse your beating heart'' after saying the first line Louis smiled at Harry as he would close his eyes when he sung certain lyrics in the song Louis loved when someone is passionate about music anf it is evident that Harry is.

 

''My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to

Howl, howl  
Howl, howl

Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground

like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins  
I want to find you tear out all your tenderness

And howl, howl  
Howl, howl

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters

The fabric of your flesh, pure as a wedding dress  
Until I wrap myself inside your arms I cannot rest  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallow'd ground

And howl  
Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground''.

 

As Harry finished louis was amazed to say the least at how He let himself go when he sung and it was clear that he was embarrased at it if the bright blush on his face is any indication of it ''wow curly'' Louis said smiling at Harry and laughing a little ''and that songs about me yeah?'' Louis asked he kind of got the hint it was about him to be sure he still asked anyway nervous at Louis question Harry took a minute to answer.

 

''Yes it is......i have to be honest with you Louis'' Harry said afraid of what might come out of his mouth next he was never good with words but always said or found a way to convey his feelings ''if we're going to date there are some things i need to talk to you about'' Harry said to Louis wincing knowing this is the part where he tells him about his family and his bipolar disorder and he leaves to never come back or talk o Harry ever again.

 

Exhaling shakily Harry wants to take this back but he cant if he wants Louis to be apart of his life he can't lie to him he needs to be honest but he doesn't want Louis to think hes fucked up ''fuck'' Harry wispers as a few tears escape his eyes ''you ok curly?'' Louis asked making Harry smile at the nickname ''fine'' he said in a rapsy voice ''Louis i'm fucked up'' Harry said like it was the most simple thing.

 

''What do you mean love?'' Louis asked wondering what Harry meant ''my family they all had different mental disorders i thought i was going to end up like them but thankfully i didn't because they're all in insain assylums except for my dad he is the only one that isn't insain hes bipolar i dont have what they have but i am bipolar like my dad i havent had an epidsode in 2 years the last one was with my ex Jay.......the reason i'm telling you this Louis is because i feel like i could fall in love with you FUCK I MIGHT ALREADY BE IN LOVE WITH YOU!'' Harry explained screaming the last part.

 

Laughing Louis pulled Harry into a hug He melted into it he longed to touch or be touched by Louis resting his head on his shoulder Harry felt something he hadn't felt in a while it wasn't love well that was there to but the feeling was very familiar he just couldn't place it and never wanted to the feeling to stop.

 

Harry realized something as he still had his head on Louis shoulders he was sniffing him ok? Harry thought Louis must have a kink for sniffing that made Harry chuckle a little Louis had also tightened his grip on Harrys waist he didn't even feel Louis move his hands to his waist as he was about to lift his head from Louis shoulder Louis stoped him ''Harry i also have something to tell you'' he said with just a bit of fear in his tone afraid that Harry wouldn't except him.

 

''What is it Louis?'' Harry asked glad the Louis was being honest with him just as Harry was a moment ago ''when i tell you what i'm about to tell you promise me you wont get scared or freak out and know that i'm not going to hurt you'' Louis said to Harry he didn't respond but nodded his undersatnding breathing before he lifted Harrys head from his shoulder Louis popped out what looked like fangs.

 

Harry gasped as they came to the surface of Louis mouth if he as being honest Harry was mesmorized by them he kind of just stared at them for a long moment before attempting to touch them but Louis didn't let him retracting them Louis said ''please don't be afraid of me'' Harry just smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss Louis been doing that since he walked in Harrys house.

 

The kiss got intense Louis ending up shoving his face in Harrys neck smelling and willing his fangs not to pop out so he wouldn't scare Harry it didn't work Harry gasped as he heard the little pop of them coming out and closed his eyes ''do you want to bite me Louis'' Harry asked breathlessly turning his neck more to the side enticing Louis he wondered how it would feel having Louis teeth sing into his neck would it hurt or would it be pleassurable?.

 

''So much'' Louis said kissing and sniffing Harrys neck but instead of biting down he retracted his fangs and said ''but i cant not for a while'' damit it! Harry thought he really wanted Louis to bite him he wanted to see feel how it felt but it could wait till another day ''ok'' Harry said kissing Louis again before remembering he told Niall to take a shower and getting worried he didn't like to leave Niall alone.

 

''SHIT!!!'' Harry screamed getting up from the chair he and Louis were sharing and rain to the guestroom bathroom to find Niall still showering ''you ok nialler?'' Harry asked through the door after hearing Niall reply he was fine he let out a sigh of relief as he went back to his room to get Louis ''whats the matter love?'' Louis asked ''i just had to check on Niall i dont like leaving him alone for to long i get worried about him i dont like him being on his own'' Harry said wincing at the thought of not having Niall around.

 

Walking from Harrys room he and Louis ploped down on the couch Harry wants to ask Louis if he can touch his fangs he thinks it would be rude but he really wants to touch them after realizing that hes staring at Louis mouth for a while Louis had a knowing smirk on his mouth Harry smiled back at Louis then leaned in to kiss up and down Harrys neck.

 

Harry griped Louis shoulders hoping this would lead to where he thought it was going ''you want to touch my fangs Harry?'' Louis asked already knowing the answer he popped out his fangs making Harry gasp he doesn't think he'll ever get use to that ''yes'' Harry said in response to Louis so he willed himself to come from Harrys neck the scent of him seemed to be stronger on a certain spot with a little mark on it.

As Louis brought himself off of Harrys neck he opened his mouth a bit to give Harry room to feel his fangs Harry was wide eyed as he touched one of them gasping when he pricked his finger on one ''sorry Harry'' Louis said afraid he'd hurt the boy he put his fangs away after that ''no its alright you didn't hurt me i just pricked myself'' Harry said as to not make Louis worry.

 

''So about our date i'm sorry Louis its going to have to wait another night love i'm taking Niall to the gym to work out sorry'' Harry said obviously dissapointed taking Louis hands in his as he apologizes to him ''what? you mean we arent on a date right now?'' Louis asked half serious and the other half not smiling and laughing FUCK! Harry thought he really and literally has his heart in his hands smiling up at him Harry says ''i guess we are'' laughing Harry really sees his future with Louis (and of course Niall) and nobody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments(: xx (the Howl song is not mine nor does it belong to Harry Styles it is the fabulous work of Florence And The Machine)

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be writing another part for this sometime when i get time? lol but yeah i will be doing another part i really loved this prompt(: xx


End file.
